Estria:Bonus
True Dragon Demon Barion |bosselement = |boss1 = |boss1hp = |boss2 = |boss2hp = |boss3 = |boss3hp = |boss4 = |boss4hp = |boss5 = |boss5hp = |boss6 = |boss6hp = |notes = * - in questa sfida non potete essere Gesù. *Coleader obbligatorio sarà Karl coraggio boreale (è un conflitto generazionale, sì) Ricompense al primo completamento: *1 Gemma *Grande Zaffiro *Rana della sfera ---- *Barion cambia elemento ogni 3 turni, in questo ordine: Fuoco --> Acqua --> Terra --> Tuono --> Fuoco e via dicendo. **''Scaglie Cremisi'' - Cambia elemento in Fuoco & riduzione del 50% di danno da tutti gli attacchi non Acqua per 4 turni **''Scaglie Azzurre'' - Cambia elemento in Acqua & 50% riduzione del 50% di danno da tutti gli attacchi non Tuono per 4 turni **''Scaglie Verdeggianti'' - Cambia elemento in Terra & riduzione del 50% di danno da tutti gli attacchi non Terra per 4 turni **''Scaglie d'Ambra'' - Cambia elemento in Tuono & riduzione del 50% di danno da tutti gli attacchi non Fuoco per 4 turni Inizia lo scontro con un Buff Att & Ignora Difese *''Sigillo Vuoto'' - Potente combo di 13 attacchi dell'attuale elemento di Barion ad Area & riduce la barra BB del 100% *''Lightning Fist'' - Potente combo di 5 attacchi di Tuono e dell'attuale elemento di Barion ad Area & 50% possibilità di ignorare le difese *''Hellfire Fist'' - Potente combo di 5 attacchi di Fuoco e dell'attuale elemento di Barion ad Area & aumento del 20% dell'attacco per 2 turni *''Torrent Fist'' - Potente combo di 5 attacchi di Acqua e dell'attuale elemento di Barion ad Area & aumento del 100% della difesa per 2 turni *''Gale Fist'' - Potente combo di 5 attacchi di Terra e dell'attuale elemento di Barion ad Area & raddoppia il numero degli attacchi normali per 2 turni *''Tail Impact'' - Potente combo di 6 attacchi ad Area *''Demon Strike: Flame Slash'' - Potente attacco su bersaglio singolo, aumenta l'Attacco del 100% rispetto all'Attacco e rimuove tutti i Buff *''Amazing Buff'' - Aumenta il proprio Attacco del 20% per 3 turni *''Fierce Buff'' - Aumenta la propria Difesa del 50% per 3 turni *''Dragon God's Bellow'' - Aumenta la resistenza al drop standard e buffato di CB del 80% per 1 turno & riduce la barra BB di 18-20 cristalli & riduce tutti i PS delle unità ad 1 *''Elemental Reduction Buff'' - Riduzione del 50% di danno da tutti gli attacchi non Acqua per 4 turni |drops = |capture1 = 10191 |capture1rate = |capture2 = 20191 |capture2rate = |capture3 = 30191 |capture3rate = |capture4 = 40191 |capture4rate = |capture5 = 50191 |capture5rate = |capture6 = 60201 |capture6rate = }} - in questa sfida non potete essere Gesù. Ricompense al primo completamento: *1 Gemma *Grande Rubino ---- *Abilità & note: **''Ignite Heaven'' - Potente combo di 8 attacchi di Fuoco ad Area **''Garnet Blaze'' - Potente combo di 18 attacchi di Fuoco ad Area **''Rhodomite Blaze'' - Potente combo di 19 attacchi di Fuoco ad Area, attacco aggiuntivo a fine turno per 2 turni, aumenta i propri Att, Dif & Rec del 50% & aumenta il danno su Scintilla del 30% per 3 turni **''Libertine Grace'' - Potente combo di 23 attacchi di Fuoco ad Area, potente attacco aggiuntivo a fine turno per 2 turni & aumenta il danno su Scintilla del 50% per 3 turni **''Divinity: Seraphim'' - Devastante (600%) combo di 27 attacchi di Fuoco ad Area, potente attacco aggiuntivo a fine turno per 2 turni & aumento del 200% di Att, Dif, Rec per 3 turni **''Heart's Desire'' - Potente combo di 16 attacchi di Fuoco su bersaglio singolo & riduce l'Att del 90% per 5 turni **''Bright Cyan'' - Potente combo di 23 attacchi di Fuoco ad Area & riduce l'Att del 100% per 3 turni **''Blaze Blade: Ecarlott Flamm'' - Devastante (500%) combo di 4 attacchi di Fuoco ad Area & riduce l'Att del 100% per 3 turni **''"I can end this right now if you want!"'' - Aumenta l'Attacco del 200% per 999 turni **''"Water! I knew it. Now, Fiora!"'' - Evoca Fiora incant. brace **''"Such brutality! Darvanshel, help!"'' - Evoca Darvanshel il guardiano **''"I'll get real, too! Vargas!"'' - Evoca Vargas legg. fiamme **''"Don't get cocky! Aisha, now!"'' - Evoca Aisha ang. draghi **''"It's my turn now, Ruby!"'' - Evoca Rubino collanafenice **A <50% PS ***''Crimson Ring'' - Triplica il numero degli attacchi normali con danno del 50% & rigenera 10.000 - 30.000 PS per 999 turni **A